Letters From the Sky
by TheMightyBloo
Summary: A short drabble on Noble Six's last few moments before the final fight.


**A/N: **A quick little thing I thought off at the end of the game. It gives Six's thoughts before the last battle. I got the title from the son "Letters From the Sky" by Civil Twilight. A very good song, if you've never heard it.

I don't own Halo or Letters From the Sky by Civil Twilight.

_They're coming back for me._

Six knowingly lied to herself. There was no back up, and she was stuck on this planet with an endless amount of covies. This was the last stop for her. She stepped out of the huge gun, trying not to look at Emile's body.

She stared into the sky for a moment, watching the Pillar of Autumn blast away, taking her chances of getting off of Reach alive with it. She turned her attention away from the ship after it was long gone. She looked out to the land of her home and remembered everyone who died to save it. She looked to Emile, remembering how he went down swinging, just like he'd always wanted.

She remembered Kat, her death wasn't fair, but she died doing the best she could to save reach, and everyone on it. If it weren't for her, there was no way that any progress would've been made against the threat.

Next was Carter, who was a leader in every sense of the word. Six never had many friends in her old unit, because they were all afraid of her since she was 'hyper lethal'. Carter never once looked down on her for that, in fact he seemed happy with it. Six was proud to call him a friend and a leader.

Six never found out what happened to Jun, but she prayed to any god that still listened that he was still alive, and safely walking Halsey into a bunker. He was a great guy, despite the fact that he was a bit chatty. He always made the smart moves, so she hoped he managed to stay alive.

Last, but definitely not least, was Jorge. His goodbye was the hardest, because Six always felt a sort of bond with the gentle giant. She didn't realize how deep that bond went until he dropped her off of the Covenant cruiser. She could never forget his face, but at least he died thinking he was saving his home. Six just wished that she could have finished the job for him.

_They're coming back for us._

She thought again. Command was going to send reinforcements and save Reach, she convinced herself. She couldn't accept that they died in vain. She couldn't accept that she was about to do the same.

She left the gun, and ONI sword base all together, and kept walking until she found a lone tower and a destroyed building, surrounded by sand.

_They'll find me here._

She lied again. No one would find her, and she had come to terms with that. She went up to the top of the tower and noticed dead marines from an attack that happened long before. She stared and thought for a moment if there was anyone coming back for them.

The loud scream of an Elite was heard in thee distance, but Six pretended she didn't hear it. She wished she hadn't. More screams were heard and she looked over on instinct more than actual desire. There were many of them- Elites that is- there were too many. For the first time in her life, Six was scared.

_They're coming back for me._

The persistent thought came again. She was happy for it though, because it made her feel like she didn't have to be scared anymore. That soon, all of the Spartan's that were supposedly dead, would show up and they'll know, that Spartans were made to never fall away. She told herself that Jorge and Carter survived, and that Kat and Emile were faking it.

It was all part of the superior plan that Spartan's always had. They were never outmatched or outdone. Spartans never fall away.

Six found her confidence again, the old adrenaline was pumping through her veins as she stared at the Elite's that were closing in. She felt her hands shake with anticipation as she reached down to the DMR by the marine. The feel of it was familiar and nostalgic.

Memories flooded her thoughts. Memories of Noble team, memories of Beta team. All that she'd been through had led to this, a last stand of sorts. That's what it was. A last stand for her, but it was a small step forward for the resilient human race. The end of Spartan B-312 was just the beginning for the war that was coming.

Who was she to start off this war without a fight? She aimed down her sights at the approaching enemy and fired.

**A/N:** I was thinking about making a longer Reach story, after I finish with some other stories and maybe a few one shots, so I made this to see if I could write a Halo fic that didn't suck. I didn't want it to be this short, but I couldn't think of much more to add xD.

Please review, and tell me if I should do a Reach story, not just one shots.


End file.
